Towed trailers, such as utility trailers or camper trailers, are in wide spread use in this country and worldwide. Individuals who use these types of trailers often move them from location to location on a frequent basis. Towed trailers typically have wheels and a hitch mechanism to allow them to be attached to a towing vehicle and moved easily. The hitch mechanism normally will employ a tongue coupler to engage a vehicle's hitch and a stabilizer, or trailer jack, which allows the trailer to be supported while disengaged from the towing vehicle.
Towed trailers are typically purchased with a trailer jack installed at the point of manufacture. The trailer jacks typically have a flange, or a mounting bracket integrated with the jack which allows the jack to be mounted to the trailer. The height of the trailer jack is normally adjustable by means of a hand crank. The adjustable trailer jack allows an individual to adapt the jack to differing terrain and use conditions. For example, in typical operation, an individual with a utility trailer will tow the trailer to the desired site. In order to release the towing vehicle, the individual will then crank the trailer jack until the jack meets the ground and raises the trailer's tongue coupler free from the towing vehicle's hitch. The individual is then free to drive the towing vehicle away and the trailer is supported by the trailer jack. In order to tow the trailer again, the process is reversed, requiring the individual to crank the jack such as to lower the trailer's tongue coupler onto the vehicle's hitch and continue cranking the jack until the lowest portion of the jack is high enough off the ground to prevent the jack from hitting the ground during transport.
Thus, as can be see by the typical mode of operation of trailer jacks, a significant amount of time and energy can be expended by the individual in cranking the jack from the up, or travel, position to the down, or supporting, position and vice versa. Additionally, it is important that when the jack is in the up position the jack is sufficiently high enough off the ground, to avoid damage during travel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a trailer jack apparatus and method which allows an individual to quickly and easily transition a jack from the up position to the down position and vice versa. Also, as there are many existing trailers in use which currently have jacks, there is a need for an apparatus and method which can allow existing jacks to be retrofitted with an apparatus allowing the jacks to quickly be transitioned from the up position to the down position and vice versa.
The subject invention relates to a method and apparatus for a trailer jack mount. The subject invention also pertains to a method and apparatus for providing a trailer jack mount for use with towable trailers. The subject apparatus can also enable the mounting of a trailer to a trailer such that the trailer jack can quickly transition up or down relative to the trailer. In a specific embodiment, the subject invention includes a first piece mountable to an A-frame coupler and a second piece to which a trailer jack can be secured. In this embodiment, the subject apparatus also includes means for securely attaching the second piece to the first piece and allowing the second piece to pivot relative to the first piece. Advantageously, the subject invention can either be retrofitted to an existing trailer with jack, or installed at original manufacture. In another specific embodiment, the second piece is slidably attached to the first piece to allow an individual to adjust the height of the trailer jack.
The subject method and apparatus can be used to shorten the time required to transition a trailer jack from an up, or travel position, to a down, or support position, and vice versa. With respect to typical crank jacks, an individual must manually crank the trailer jack the entire distance between the up and down or down and up positions. The subject invention can significantly reduce the amount of cranking needed to transition the jack between the up and down positions and vice versa. The subject invention is advantageous in situations where an individual needs to frequently move a towable trailer, such as a utility trailer used to tow equipment to and from different job sites, because the time needed to mount and dismount the trailer is significantly shortened over currently available solutions.